The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rope control devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for ascending and descending a rope without the assistance of a belayer.
2. Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,203 to Golden et al. there is shown and described embodiments to provide a simple and convenient way to ascend and descend a rope without using a belayer wherein there is a smooth transition from a rope clamping position to a rope unclamping position, thus conveniently providing an effective rope climbing device.